


Motionless Part 6-Preview

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Motionless [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Feels train is leaving the station, It's going to be good, Motionless Part 6, Preview, prepare yourselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Decided to post a preview of Part 6! Because you guys have been waiting so patiently for it and deserve a glimpse of what's going to happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post a preview of Part 6! Because you guys have been waiting so patiently for it and deserve a glimpse of what's going to happen.

_Readers POV_

* * *

 

“(Y/N), you need to go and talk to him.” 

 

You shifted over on the couch as Steve sat next to you. It’s been a long rough month since the fight since Bucky left. It’s also been a painful month since Bucky’s accident. Bucky was currently in the med wing, hooked up to machines and IVs everywhere. Thankfully Steve followed straight after him when he stormed out because he found him just in time to bring him back before his condition worsened. You shivered slightly as you thought back to the sight before you when Steve and Helen rushed a pale and bleeding Bucky down to the med wing. You almost threw up, when you noticed the branch protruding from his abdomen, red crimson soaking his clothes.

 

“(Y/N) are you even listening?” You jerk back to the present when Steve nudged your shoulder.

“I’m sorry…what was the question?” He let out a frustrated sigh as his head dropped. “When are you going to go down there?”

Shrugging your shoulders, you pulled your knees up to your chest and dared a look at the eyes that watched you. The team was clearly frustrated and all decided it was time for you to sort out your differences and go talk to Bucky. To finally tell him everything.

“I don’t know Steve, I don’t think it’s the best time right now.” Nat groaned from the seat across from you.

“(Y/N), I love you. You’re like a sister to me, but this has got to stop. Bucky is clearly getting worse, he’s refusing to talk to anyone, he won’t even eat. He’s practically killing himself because of this whole thing.” She rubbed her temples for a few seconds, processing on what to say next.

“Let me ask you a question.” She leaned her elbows on her knees and glanced at you.

“What do you think might happen that makes you so afraid?” Everyone focused on you, waiting for you to answer. And you were terrified. You stood up and walked towards the window, watching as the cars drove by.

 

“Are you gonna answer anytime soon or are we going to have Wanda answer for us?”

 

“Tony! That was uncalled for.” Nat wasn’t wrong, it was uncalled for, but you weren’t sure if you wanted to answer them.

“Yeah well sorry, but I just came back from talking with Helen and she’s growing more concerned for Bucky.” Everyone started talking at once. Your heart raced as your mind ran through every worse possibility.

“What happened Tony?” Steve sounded worried from Tony’s recent news and you couldn’t blame him.

“Long story short, Bucky was what seemed like a nightmare, pretty much reopened his wound when he started thrashing around on the bed. He’s stable, but it’s got Helen worried.” A silent pause filled the room before he spoke up again. “So, tell us the exact reason why you’re not down there right now talking to him.”

“Fine you want to know Tony? Here’s your answer, I’m afraid he’ll leave me as soon as I tell him.” You answered Tony, not bothering to face him. You were getting slightly frustrated by all their bickering.

“(Y/N), he won’t ever leave you. He still loves you, no matter what the outcome would’ve been.” You whipped around angrily to face Steve. Might as well tell them your worst fear.

“You sure about that Steve? Then why did my dad walk out on my mom and I when she lost all ability to walk? Answer that!” The team were shocked by your outburst, unsure what to say. “He left her because she was now a ‘worthless, useless, waste of space, pathetic piece of shit’. How can you be so sure Bucky won’t do the same?”

 

You walk to stand in front of Steve, your eyes burned from the unshed tears. “Steven Grant Rogers, tell me that I didn’t lose the one perfect thing I had, that he’s not my father. Tell me I didn’t lose him!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Will be posted tomorrow!


End file.
